Mother and Child
by Lilith003
Summary: Rukia is saddened by the fact that Toshiro has left her for Momo and kills her self what does she say in her final moments...


Rukia sat in her tree thinking of everything that her and toshiro when through...the fight with aizen the married and being denied by nii-sama and then him leaving her

Tears where felt on her cheeks as they feel faster and faster as she remebered everything that happened that day every detail was eachted into her mind even the small ants that made their way to home

_home..._

There was no home for her now not with him

all alone

_'He left thats right...For __**her**__'_

_**"Momo..."**_

It feels like I'm a wandering soul that is wandering

Through darkness. Having to wander through lifes harshness forever.

Must I go through its unfairness

Thust I beg for forgivness?

Must I suffer forever?

Or get will it better...

What must I do to get out of here

Can't you see me?

Are you even listening to me?

It feels more like a mightmare

One that I am unable to bare

While all you can do is stare

All I can do is cry

Cry till I die...

What must I do to get out of here

Cant you see me

Can't you hear me?

Are you even listening to me?

Why did you leave me like this

While you went to bliss

Heh, and left everything to go amiss

No more...Cause it is starting to bore...

What must I do to get out of here

Cant you see me

Cant you hear me

Are you even listening to me?

So, is what they say true

That you will never again come out of the blue

Then...I guess I must except the truth

I guess...I'll miss you

You can see me...

You can hear me...

You're just not listening

"**Thank you..." **

Rukia then fall

and she fell hard

the last thing she heard was the voice of her Ex-lover yelling her name and his green eyes stare into hers

**"Rukia dont do this dont leave me! please!"**

**"Toshiro..."**

**"YES...I'm here what is it please OH GOD...Dont leave me" **Tears where leaving his eyes and landing on her cheeks mingling with her own tears.

**"huh..." **a small smile made her way to her lips. **" Your...listening to me"**

**"Of course why couldnt I?"**

**"Because...I have something...to tell you..." **a sad smile was now on her face

**"Rukia you know you can tell me anything!"**

**"First before i tell you...tell me you love me...I just want to hear it one last time"**

**" I wont! I'll tell you once you are safe in squad 4 barracks...I know you make it! dont make it sound like your leaving! Please stay with me!**

**"Huh please stay with me...i wanted to tell you that for a while now...remeber our song..."**

**"i listen to it every night"**

Blood started to ooze out or rukia's lips but with a shakey breath she started to sing in the voice that Toshiro fell in love with

**"Raindrops, fall from, everywhere**

**I reach out, For you But your not there**

**So i stood waiting in the dark**

**With you picture In my hands**

**Story of a broken heart**

**stay with me dont let me go **

**cause i cant be without you**

**just stay with me**

**and hold me close**

**because I've built my world around you**

**And i dont wanna know what's it like without you**

**so stay with me**

**just stay with me**

**I'm trying and hoping, for the day**

**when my touch is enough**

**To take the pain away**

**Cause I've searched for so long**

**The answer is clear**

**We'll be OK if we don't let it disappear**

**Stay with me**

**Dont let me go**

**Cause I cant be without you**

**Just stey with me**

**And hold me close**

**Because I've built my world around you**

**and i dont wanna know what's it like without you**

**So stay with me**

**Just stay with me**

**I've searched my heart **

**over **

**so many many times**

**No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night**

**Our picture hangs out of tune**

**remind me of the days**

**you promised me **

**we'd always**

**and never go**

**away**

**Thats why i need you to stay**

**stay with me**

**son't let me go**

**cause i can't be without you**

**Just stay with me**

**and hold me close**

**because I've built my world around you**

**and i dont wanna know what's it like without you  
so stay with me**

**Just stay with me...**

Rukia was now crying harder then every she know she had little time before she left so she did the only thing she could

**"Toshiro..."**

**"OH god rukia I love you soo much momo means nothing to me you are my life!"**

**"Toshiro...you were going to be a daddy..." **

with rukia's last breathe rukia dead...and the unborn baby

Mother and child


End file.
